


Icha Icha Role Play

by meelomango



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Community: kakasaku, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meelomango/pseuds/meelomango
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura don't necessarily need to spice up their sex life. They just decided to make it part of their routine. Kakasaku.





	Icha Icha Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know how long this is going to be. More than three, but less than six chapters? Just felt like writing something fun. Oh, and idgaf if Kakashi has a sharingan or not. I'm going to write sharingan goodies, because who doesn't love Kakashi of the Sharingan smut?! Feel free to make suggestions. I have no problem writing out your fantasies for you. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

**Chapter One – The Enemy**

* * *

Despite her tiredness, she roused from her sleep as she felt the end of the bed dip with weight she knew so well. A strong gloved hand began to softly caress her ankle that peaked out from the midnight blue, silken covers and groggily, she mewed in appreciation as that same torturous hand worked its way up to knead the tender muscles of her calf, past her knee before dipping between her cream, soft thighs.

With her emerald eyes still closed, she smiled. "You're home."

"I am."

"Come here."

He didn't need to be told twice. He slid forward in one fluid motion, blanketing his large body over hers, pleased to feel that she was indeed completely naked under the thin sheet separating them. She sighed, fully enjoying the feel of his heavy weight pressing her into the mattress without restraint. She hooked her fingers on the sides of his mask and pulled down while he dipped to capture her lips in a long awaited, deep, sensual kiss. He rocked his hips against hers simultaneous to the movement of his mouth as he pleaded with his lips for her to give him entrance – to taste her. It had been so long since he last tasted her. He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip before he sucked her plumpness with his teeth. And finally, the teasing minx opened to him - allowing her sweet, velvety tongue to stroke his slow, parting her legs to increase the delicious friction of his movement against her heated core. Savoring him as he worshiped her.

His hands cupped her modest breast while the other travelled downward to squeeze the swell of her hips and thighs, urging her to wrap herself tightly around his waist. He loved it when she used her strength to trap him against her.

Between their languid kisses, she asked, "What are you doing home? You're suppose to be gone another week."

"I'm glad to see you, too." He chucked against her lips, only parting from her heavenly taste to answer her, "It's Friday."

Damn, his vagueness. He should have given a better explanation, because he could feel her relax her hold on him and pull away to look up into his mismatched eyes in confusion.

"Friday?" she looked over to her left and squinted, noting the clock read one o'clock in the morning. Yeah, she supposed it was Friday. Very, very early Friday, but she didn't understand why he'd make a little visit during a mission.

With a crooked smirk, the one she swore was going to be her undoing, he began to lower himself down between the valley of her breasts, pulling the silk blankets to her torso and exposing her hardened nipples to the cold, night air. She inhaled with a hiss, waiting expectantly for his hot mouth to capture and warm her exposed pink buds. But he just stayed there, looking at home with her tits cradling the sides of his face as he gazed up at her, the left of his lips still curled upward in complete amusement. _Fuck_ , he was sexy.

He could feel her impatience as she wiggled to press her globes closer to his mouth. "It's the third Friday of the month."

The momentary confusion vanished. Her lips formed a silent 'O' shape as realization hit her. Oh, it was _that_ time of the month.

"Ohh!" she cried as she felt his smoldering mouth envelop and suck her sensitive nipple. Not wanting the other to be neglected, Kakashi roughly squeezed her other breast, pinching and rolling the bud hard to her liking. She laced her fingers into his unruly silver hair and arched her back trying to fit as much of herself past his lips.

"So you ran all the way here from Suna?" she spoke between heavy breath.

"I'd cross oceans to be with you."

How he still said things that made her heart full was a amazing to her, "But during your mission? That isn't like you."

"Finished early." he hummed in appreciation like he was devouring a meal as he sucked and licked her porcelain skin, "Just like how you're going to be in about two minutes."

She smirked, "Challenge accepted."

Kakashi and Sakura had been married for almost two years already and they were blissfully happy, aside from one little factor. It had been eight months since they decided to casually try for a child. Six months since they diligently tried on their own. Three months ago since she heard from her doctor that she basically had a hostile uterus. And two months since Sakura decided to take hormones to better their chances.

Because of the frightening stories they heard in the hospital waiting room from other couples – that sex may become mechanical, frigid, _timed_ during the process of trying to get pregnant – they both decided they would never allow this.

Making love was as natural to them as breathing. After four years together, they could still make love to one another deep into the night, to waking up rocking in throes of passion from their dreams of one another forming to the reality of their bodies thrusting and writhing, and still have the energy to pleasure one another in the afternoon. They never wanted to view this sacred act as mechanical, so they both decided to make the times when she was ovulating extra special. Bedroom games, he liked to call them.

And because she feared that he was internalizing their problems more than he was letting on, she wanted to give him a treat. Though, it was fun for her as well, so one day, she pulled out one of his novels and pointed to a page she always wanted to try. Of course, from the way his eyes darkened at her suggestion, they didn't have a chance to play bedroom games that month, but by her next ovulation, Kakashi was more than prepared.

"So what game should we play this time, my love?" her voice was husky with need as she pressed on his shoulders to push him down her length.

He complied to her silent request and sat back on his heel, ripping the blankets off her before he spread her legs wide. His obsidian eyes feasted on the sight of her flowering womanhood wet in desperation just for him. Without blushing, she confidently opened her legs even further, relishing in the expected sound of a deep, feral growl emanate from the back of his throat. She loved the way he looked at her. Like she was the most beautiful woman - the _only_ woman to him. His obsession. His to possess. The way his eyes spoke _'mine'_ with such profound intensity that made her shiver in anticipation. His lust paired with his all consuming love he held just for her - it overwhelmed her. Filled her so completely. She was convinced there was no one that could love as deeply, as insatiably than this man. All for her. And this was simply from a look.

"Why don't we try that?" his gloved hands held the curve of her ass tight, lifting her off the bed as he kissed at nipped the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh.

" _That_?" her eyes widened.

"It is one of your favorites."

Instead of agreeing, which she intended to do, Sakura cried out his name as his long tongue licked up her slit.

* * *

He was running.

There were at least four shinobi that followed him out of _Oto_. The chakra signatures of three were weak, but the kunoichi did her best to hide what power she possessed, hanging around in the back as her idiot team boasted and spit profanities his way. But she did not attempt to hide her murderous intent that spoke volumes despite her silence.

Even though her presence was mysterious, he was sure he could handle himself. He had to. The last three months he had infiltrated Sound, gained information vital for his village to gain the upper hand in this damned cold war between their lands. They had to be stopped, and his photographic memory held all their blueprints and plans for the next year.

The border was now in sight. He sprinted faster and faster in determination.

" _Konoha-nin._ " the name rolled off her tongue slow. He looked around himself and saw no one at all. Where was she?

Glowing, blue ribbons of chakra encircled around his body from the top of his shoulders to his feet, completely incapacitating him. To his horror, he fell from the tree tops, and instantly he focused his chakra to surround him as he prepared for impact. He closed his eyes tight and braced himself but he was strangely caught in a soft, spongy material. His onyx opened to see himself entangled by an intricate weave of sticky chakra. He was caught in her web.

"You're _mine_." it was the last words he heard, before his world fell into darkness.

* * *

Water drenched his face, and he woke up in a start, gasping for breath. He found himself topless, bound by his shoulders and kneeling on hard, cold dirt. He was blindfolded, but his canine sense could smell the embers of a burning fire to his left, the earthy dampness of his surroundings, and he caught whiff of her vanilla to his front. The restraints around his arms and wrists were tight and the slight warmth told him these were no ordinary ropes. He was still caught in her warm energy. He had to play this carefully.

He lifted his chin in defiance, " _Kunoichi_." his tenor voice was low.

"I'm going to make this simple for you." she paced in front of him with precise steps, "Give it to me and I'll let you die quickly."

He made no reply, forcing his mouth in a tight line.

Her first big mistake. She knew nothing of what he had and assumed he stole tangible information. If she knew that everything was stored in the compartments of his mind, he was sure he'd be a dead man by now.

She ripped off his mask, and firmly held his stubbly chin with her thumb and index finger, "This doesn't have to be painful. I'm going to give you to the count of three."

He remained stubborn, refusing to surrender. He would not surrender.

"One."

He tore his head away from her hand.

"Two."

He charged forward with all the strength he had and headbutted her straight on her nose.

"Damnit!" she recoiled, throwing her mask and wiping the blood dripping down her nose with her index and middle finger in one cool movement. He was fast. He was faster than her. This shinobi was not to be underestimated.

"I won't tell you anything." he swore.

She drew her arm across her chest, and with the back of her deadly hand, she slapped him with force across the right of his cheek so hard he felt as if his eye was going to pop.

"Fine, we'll do things your way." she stripped him from his blindfold.

Her second big mistake.

He strained his mismatched eyes open and adjusted to the dim light of the cave. There the woman stood, but she was without her ANBU mask this time. He presumed he had broken it when he hit her. In the three months he occasionally saw this kunoichi, she always wore her mask. But despite the hostage situation, he couldn't deny what a rare beauty she was. Emerald eyes, tall regal nose, full puckered lips turned downward. As if she were pouting. Her strange hair style, pink locks hanging loosely in several dreadlock braids and her impractical clothes – leather skirt, but instead of the traditional leggings most women in the field wore, she was dressed in a fishnet body suit with only a sliver of leather concealing her breasts. He also noted that the knee-high boots she wore had a three inch heel in the back.

It was easy to determine that this kunoichi was designed to be the perfect _seductress_. Her country used her beauty and deadly skill as gains for profit.

She appeared in a flash behind him. Damnit, he missed his chance. Now he had to figure out a way for her to look him in the eye. "I didn't want to go this far, but you forced this upon me."

He curiously heard the bristle of leather swing, and suddenly he felt a sharp sting against the flesh of his back. His body stiffened in response, and he hissed as he inhaled. And again, she whipped him. Again and again and again. He kept his winces bated, but it was odd. The pain wasn't... unbearable. Just enough for him to feel the bite, the warmth from her lashes, but not enough to break skin. She whipped him a final time and he couldn't help himself as a satisfied grunt escaped him from her exquisite blow. He was unable to hide his twisted gratification of her actions - his cock hardened like a rock in response.

This kunoichi's hand was accustomed to induce pleasure, not pain. Did she know this? Was this on purpose?

Suddenly, he felt her press her small, warm body against his back, her gloved hands caressing and kneading the taut muscles of his shoulders.

"It's a shame you have to die today, Konoha-nin. You are indeed a handsome man." her fingers lightly traced the pink marks that marred his skin, "Yes, it is a shame."

In a flash, he was pulled down and he found himself laying on the cold cave ground. His mismatched eyes narrowed, and as much as he tried not to break character, he couldn't help the admiration in his sharpened glare as he smirked up at her. Sakura was clearly enjoying herself. Who was he to deny her of her fun?

"What do we have here?" she played with his growing bulge with the toe of her boot. "Are you enjoying this?"

"I think you are." he spoke boldly as he lifted his hips, rubbing his large erection against her foot.

Confidently, she straddled his wide chest while laughing manically down at him, "Perhaps you're right."

She hiked up her skirt and sat on his lean torso. Opening her legs, she allowed his eyes to gorge on the sight of her, aiming to entice his desire further. She wore no panties. Her fishnets being the only article of clothing attempting to provide her some modesty.

"Give me whatever you have and I'll let you have a little treat." she moved herself upward placing her knees at either side of his head.

He remained silent, doing his best to hide his carnal greed for her body. But it was so hard when she was so clearly aroused. His gaze was transfixed on her dripping womanhood, begging him to feed and devour her.

"I don't think you've stolen anything. No. You're strong. Fast. If your country made you stay with us for so long, you must be intelligent." In one movement, she pulled out a kunai and positioned it over his head, "Farewell, handsome Konoha-nin. May you take all our secrets into the afterlife." her emerald eyes looked deep into his mismatched ones.

Her third big mistake.

Three tomoe manifested into the blades of a pinwheel and the Oto kunoichi spiraled into a world of crimson. She was floating, her body completely naked and there he stood before her - his neutral expression hardened.

"You are under my genjutsu. For thirty-eight hours, you will be trapped here."

Her eyes widened in shock. He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't go this far. Then she saw it. His reddened eyes began to spin. And she could not stop it! A strange heat began to spiral and coil in the pits of her belly without anyone touching her. Without her being able to touch herself. She threw her head back and moaned as an intense climax continued to build inside her. And right as she was at her peak, it stopped. All of it stopped.

"How dare you." she bit accusingly, her eyes fired in anger.

"You are under my genjutsu. For thirty-eight hours, you will be trapped here." his voice repeated.

"When I get out of this, you're _mine_." she threatened again, as she felt the coiling in her lower belly begin once more. The build was fervent and agonizing and right as she thought she was going to come, it stopped. Fuck, it stopped.

In this world, she knew she'd never find her release.

* * *

He had to break free and escape but he found himself transfixed. Her still form above him began to tremble. The scent of her arousal was overwhelming and with her pussy so close, he yearned to indulge himself and gorge on her sweet nectar. But this was his moment. He only bought himself about three minutes before she would be freed from his genjutsu.

But she surprised him. With a jerk of her body, her head fell back and her eyes snapped open. She gasped for breath, trying to calm herself down. She was gone for less than fifteen seconds.

Sharply, she looked down at him with a frenzied glare, "Bastard. I was in there for _hours_."

Before he could speak, she tore through the fishnets covering her center, and without restraint, she pressed herself to his face. Her hips began to circle, urging him to give her relief. "Please." her voice was husky, tense with need.

Instinctively, his strong tongue slipped past her folds finding her delicious clit. He urgently moved his head forward and began to suck and nip her sweet sensitive bud. Fuck, she tasted incredible. He flattened his tongue and flicked her pearl in fast, repeated motions. She moaned in almost a half cry, and he felt desperate to hear more. To make her feel more. He needed to have his bindings loose so he could pleasure her with his hands while he feasted on her. She leaned backward and laid herself across his length. Her hand slipped past his waistband and captured his thick, constricted shaft in her grasp. She began to pump him simultaneous to his treacherous tongue. He groaned into her as she ruthlessly ground herself against his mouth.

"Harder." she instructed coldly.

But he did not oblige, his strokes slow and purposeful despite her force. He wanted her to release him.

"Damnit!"

She found her footing, and flipped herself gracefully over him as she landed gently over his thighs. Crazed with desire, she pulled his pants down, scooted herself forward and positioned his large member beneath her. Inch by inch she harshly descended, impaling herself on his cock. The both groaned with pleasure as they connected, his pulsating rod engulfed by her tight heat. Without giving herself time to adjust to his impossible girth, she began to ride him. Hard and fast. Taking him all the way into her. But she was still aching. She needed more. She needed him to touch her.

He met her thrusts in earnest – twisting his hips just so, savagely stroking her g-spot and straining to give her what she sought. She was gorgeous – her body shining with sweat, tits bouncing as she moved up and down his length. And then she squeezed him, so impossibly tight he was sure he couldn't fit inside her. He growled. His fingers desperate to circle her clit, his mouth craving the taste of her breasts.

"If I let you go-"

"Yes." he agreed before she could finish.

Frantically, she reached out with glowing hands and undid his ties. Without missing a beat, he sat up and pulled her into his arms, his hot mouth latching onto her bosom. She moaned, tangling her fingers into his silvery hair, holding him to her. Just as she felt teeth graze her sensitive nipple, she suddenly found herself flipped over onto all fours with the sound of clothing ripping off her body. His pants and her skirt was thrown to the side and the fishnets hung in tatters around her. She arched her back downward and spread her legs.

The sight of her was breathtaking – her trusting back presented to him, plump round ass in the air ready for him to take.

"Is this what you want?" he tentatively asked.

"Get on with it before I make you." she threatened.

He smirked as his cock twitched, missing the inferno heat of her sweet, tight pussy. He positioned himself at her entrance and in one callous thrust, he plunged into her all the way to the hilt, completely filling her. She cried out, her hands balled in small fists enjoying the slight sting as he stretched her. Without giving her a chance tor recover, he pounded into her, hips repeatedly biting her flesh, his sack slapping against her clit. She moaned and writhed underneath him while meeting his thrusts with equal force. With one hand at her hip, the other sensually slid from the top of her spine down between the dimples of her lower back, fully appreciating how she thrashed beneath him. Like a siren calling out, seducing him. He pistoned his thrusts. In an out and in out of her molten wetness, driving into her hard and raw, bruising her delicate skin.

And suddenly, he felt it. The building of her climax begging him to give her release. He moved faster. And faster. Their rhythm urgent with unchaste hunger. And fucking finally, she came. Hard. She screamed his name over and over again. Her walls fluttered and clenched him so tight, he roared with his release, spilling himself deep inside her womb. With heavy breaths, they both sank down onto the cold, cavern floor.

But before he could regain his bearings, he felt her soft, velvety tongue lick their combined spendings on his half-flaccid cock. He looked down curiously to find her moving in determination. Immediately, he felt himself harden again at the sight of her.

She sucked his head with a resonating pop, before licking the juices off her lips, "I'm not done with you yet. Making me come _once_ after tormenting me? I don't think so."

Calloused hands encircled her biceps and he hauled her whole body upward before crashing his lips to hers. He groaned into her mouth, pleasured by the taste of their sex on her tongue. And despite their rough play, he carefully laid her on her back and the damp cavern dissolved into their room. Kakashi was now laying his wife down comfortably on their bed with his heavy body pressing her deeply into the mattress.

Cradling her face close with both hands and never breaking contact with her lips, his hard cock entered her once more, returning to its home inside her. His strokes were languid and gentle, designed to serve her every need, intent on satisfying her all throughout the night. He broke from her kiss to gaze into her eyes as he pumped into her. Her beautiful jade eyes that now looked at him with such devotion and yearning. He moved upward and brushed his lips between her brow, attempting to convey even a fraction of what he felt.

"I love you." she sighed, relishing in the blissful feel of her husband making love to her.

Again, he captured her lips in a deep kiss, and the two continued into the night unhurried, without conscious awareness of space or time, completely losing themselves in one another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for the next chapter? :) If only I could quit school and my job to become a smut writer. Sigh. Please review!


End file.
